


Investigative Journalism

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cameras, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spying, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Johnathan usually stalked girls. Stalked is what Nancy called it. She was right tho, and he was good at it. He was an investigative journalist, but everyone in the town was nosy.**not heavy on homophobia, more surprise of the relationshipInspired by a tumblr postCould be seen as a companion fic to my big billy/steve fic 'fighting me' but not needed to understand.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Investigative Journalism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fighting Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063647) by [TrashAYfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction). 



> I was horny, i wrote a story. cheers.  
> Not my intention to have Johnathan get turned on, but read between the lines however you want. 
> 
> Inspired post is this: https://trashayfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/619462974650859520

………………………….

Johnathan usually stalked girls. Stalked is what Nancy called it. She was right tho, and he was good at it. He was an _investigative_ journalist, but everyone in the town was nosy.

There was something not right about that Hargrove kid. ….and he always wanted to punch Harrington.

Following them was easy, even if his own car was a loud beater. There was only one thing that direction, the quarry. But there were several two tracks that led there.

He thought he was going to watch Harrington get his face pounded in, when he saw the Camaro pull up beside, wrist grabbed. Nearly pulled in through the window. Billys laugh the only thing that echoed in his ears besides the exhaust.

Johnathan always had his camera. Always had a couple exposures of film, if money allowed. It would be nothing to follow and see what he could capture. No longer ‘King Steve’ but an image or two would be worth some humility.

Even if it was just a picture of Harrington smoking some pot, it’d corrupt his good boy image. Kegstands were fine, boys being boys, but anything else…

And Johnathan was bored honestly.

Nothing to lose, everything to gain.

He watched through the trees as Steve and Billy leaned on the hood of the car overlooking the cavernous drop. Passing a cigarette between them. Johnathan couldn’t put his finger on what the exchange was aside from horribly cheap. A stingy way to smoke a cigarette, but he wasn’t getting his face beaten in.

A languid stretch.

Harrington and the blonde next to him.

Tight jeans, ankles crossed. Shirt unbuttoned, jewelry glinting in the light.

Hargrove was the only man Jonathan had ever thought of as slutty. Cheap and dirty. Rude.

The white trash that gave Johnathan a bad name.

Maybe Hargrove could maybe take Steve down with him. Johnathan snapped a picture.

Harrington was the same, but spoiled with money. New clothes. Nice car. Gifts Johnathan would need to take up shoplifting to ever acquire… not that they wouldn’t kick him out of the store before, just knowing he didn’t belong there.

Johnathan spat in the bushes.

Steve had gotten better, but Johnathan couldn’t call them friends. He felt no guilt at taking amusement.

And whatever it was between these two made him uneasy.

The cigarette was finished and snuffed under a boot. Hargrove’s eyes on Steve, nudging closer, side of their hips touching. There hadn’t been much space between them to begin with.

Steve leaning away, evaluating the other, still connected at the hip

Billy pulling him closer. Grabbing Steve’s hair, crashing their lips together.

Johnathan jolted into consciousness. Oh that’s what this was. His finger frozen on his camera, no pictures yet.. His stomach was sour. That’s not what he was expecting.

It was a rough kiss, demanding and possessive. Tongues working against each other. He could see Harrington hesitate. Pushing Billy away, looking around when the initial lust gave way. Hargrove shushed his anxiousness.

Johnathan lay lower in the bushes. Foliage covering his brown jacket. The camera lens gave him the view.

Hargrove licking the opening of Steve’s polo. Undoing all the buttons, sucking on the top of the exposed chest, before dropping to his knees and ripping Steve’s belt open.

There was hesitation still, but no protest. Only a guilty want.

Johnathan could see him command Steve’s hips with the strap of leather. Steve slumped against the car. The fly was down, and in one smooth motion, underwear was out of the way.

From his position he could see most of it. Pinked flesh swallowed by an eager mouth. Love drunk, looking up at the man in his mouth.

Johnathan shuddered as he felt bile rising in his throat.

Harrington’s hand tangling in crunchy bleached curls. Violent head movements. Nancy would have complained about a sore neck.

He could hear the faint wet slobbering and sloppy suction. Wet slapping. Crisp snap of spit and skin.

He raised his camera. Their noise camouflaged the shutter.

Undeniably Hargrove’s hair, but the brunette could have been anybody. Not exactly what Johnathan had wanted for an image, but a good picture. Hargrove might actually kill him….

The violence of this act enforced that he had no inhibitions.

Wild and animalistic. Big hands gripping the other’s ass pulling it closer. King Steve and his queen, enthusiastically sucking, driven by the need of their id. Both indulging their pleasure.

An exclamation at Harrington’s joy releasing in his mouth. Arched back. Hargrove repositioned himself, keeping it deep in his throat as his friend twitched and spasmed and shuttered. Now gasping and limp against the car. 

He snapped a picture.

Hargrove two fingers across his face where the joy must have slipped out of his lips and spilled, bringing them to his mouth. Still crouched, lets spread. Drunk on passion.

Another picture.

Luckily Johnathan couldn’t see the details. The sticky translucent mess. The hard-on Hargrove was undoubtedly sporting in his tight jeans.

Hargrove guided the other’s hand to feel it.

Another picture. Clearly them, nose to nose.

Harrington’s hand grabbed the bulge. Exhale. Harrington bit his ear. Hargrove’s body shook.

“Thanks baby,” a kiss. A playful tap on Harrington’s cheek with the finger’s he’d used to clean himself.

They drove away.

Johnathan sat in his car, reflecting on what he’d witnessed. Camera in his hands, he debated popping the casing and destroying all the evidence.

He should have expected it.

It all made sense now.

The teasing. The fighting. The girl who was obviously a lesbian. They were all degenerates,

It wasn’t a story though. Noting worth merit.

……………………………

The pictures sat in the roll undeveloped for weeks until he needed others off the roll.

Only six total of the incident. Only four usable. Three identifiable.

There was nothing to gain by showing them. No reason to keep them, but he did. Wedged away in a book he never read. One nobody would open up.

Those two messed it up for themselves without blackmail.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know how I did!  
> my tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction


End file.
